Un jour, je partirai
by Jen Sparrow
Summary: Voici une toute nouvelle histoire, se situant avant le premier film. La jeune Elizabeth s'ennuie dans un hiver Londonien et rêve de chaleur, d'aventures et de découvertes…


UN JOUR, JE PARTIRAI…

OS POTC

Résumé : La petite Elizabeth s'ennuie à Londres alors que l'hiver arrive. Elle rêve de soleil, d'aventures et de découvertes. Elle va bientôt trouver ce qu'il lui faut…

L'histoire se situe avant les films.

Rating T

Genre : aventure

C'était l'hiver depuis peu, et la petite Elizabeth s'ennuyait dans la grande demeure de son père, à Londres. Il faut dire qu'à cette époque de l'année, l'ambiance état bien triste, entre le ciel et l'horizon gris, la pluie, les visages tristes… Cette saison lui paraissait toujours bien fade, et son père, pour ne rien arranger, était toujours très mélancolique à cette période-ci : il lui avait expliqué sans chercher à mentir que c'était à cause du très sombre anniversaire de la mort de sa femme bien-aimée, c'est-à-dire la mère de la petite Elizabeth. Une mère qu'elle n'avait pas connue, morte trop peu de temps après sa naissance, mais cela lui faisait beaucoup de peine de voir son père aussi triste et la grisaille n'arrangeait rien.

Alors, pour sortir de la morosité qui la rongeait malgré ses huit ans, la petite fille rêvait d'aventures. Elle ne connaissait rien du monde à part Londres et quelques villes alentours, mais elle savait qu'il existait bien des pays et bien des continents et elle se demandait quel était l'endroit sur la planète le plus attrayant, un endroit où il ferait chaud, où il ferait beau et où il y aurait plein d'aventures à vivre chaque jour. Elle ignorait si cet endroit existait mais une chose était sûre, elle avait très envie de le savoir… Car s'il existait, alors, c'était là qu'elle irait, un jour.

Les jours passaient et le bon gouverneur Swan s'enfonçait un peu plus dans sa mélancolie, le funeste anniversaire approchant. Elizabeth avait beau être mise le plus possible à l'écart de cette tristesse, la fillette en ressentait tous les impacts et plus elle était triste, plus elle rêvait d'aventures. Tout à coup, une idée lumineuse lui vint. Puisqu'elle savait lire, pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas chercher elle-même l'endroit de ses rêves dans des livres ? Il y avait dans la demeure une immense bibliothèque et il lui suffisait de demander l'autorisation à son père pour ensuite passer sa journée à chercher…

Elle n'eut aucun mal à obtenir l'autorisation de son père, heureux de pouvoir trouver à sa fille une occupation studieuse et il demanda aussitôt à la fidèle servante Estrela d'accompagner sa fille afin de veiller à ce qu'elle ne prenne aucun livre qui pourrait ne pas être destiné à une fillette de son âge.

Mais Elizabeth s'était bien gardé de lui dire le motif de sa demande, le laissant penser que sa fille cherchait seulement à s'instruire et à se distraire. Elle avait l'impression qu'en cachant sa véritable motivation, elle serait plus libre de chercher ce que bon lui semblait car si son père avait su qu'elle recherchait en fait un pays où partir à l'aventure, il n'aurait peut-être pas compris ou l'aurait réprimandé, elle en était sûre… Lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé un jour de pouvoir monter à bord d'un navire de la Royal Navy et d'apprendre à naviguer comme un soldat, son père avait pali en lui expliquant qu'une petite fille ne devait pas apprendre cela. Alors, elle préférait tenir sa langue _ d'ailleurs c'était beaucoup plus intéressant comme ça, car elle devait faire sa recherche en cachette et ce serait son aventure, son secret… _

Toute excitée elle entra donc dans la bibliothèque, mais malgré son impatience elle fit d'abord semblant de s'intéresser tout d'abord à des livres très classiques, prétextant vouloir améliorer son vocabulaire, afin qu'Estrella ne se doute de rien. Elizabeth avait une grande confiance en cette femme sincère et douce qui avait toujours été à ses côtés, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle devait toujours rapporter à son père la moindre bêtise d'Elizabeth, afin que celle-ci soit et devienne de plus en plus une petite fille sage et respectueuse des convenances, même si en réalité le gouverneur laissait à sa fille des libertés de fantaisie que peu dans ce monde aristocrate auraient laissé à leur fille.

Mais Elizabeth n'avait pourtant aucune intention de parler de son idée à son père. Parce que si elle trouvait le pays idéal, il faudrait ensuite qu'elle apprenne ce qu'il lui avait refusé naviguer, et du coup, elle devrait le faire en cachette et lorsqu'elle serait grande, elle serait prête à partir pour la grande aventure…

Alors, pendant de longues minutes, elle feuilleta sans vraiment lire les livres qu'elle avait choisis, attendant en fait le moment opportun pour aller sans être vu chercher ce qui l'intéressait vraiment… Mais le temps lui sembla bien long car, à la place de ce qu'elle avait imaginé, elle se retrouva obligée pendant plusieurs heures de lire des ouvrages qui ne l'intéressaient pas, et de répondre à Estrella qui lui tenait la conversation. La petite fille commençait à perdre patience et elle allait demander à s'en aller quand tout à coup une idée lumineuse lui vint. Il suffisait de faire diversion ! Elle mima très vite une petite quinte de toux en prétextant qu'elle avait en fait très soif, puis avec son grand regard qu'elle voulait innocent demanda à Estrella de bien vouloir lui apporter un grand verre d'eau. Elle savait que lorsqu'une de ses demandes était raisonnable et ne demandait pas à avoir l'autorisation de son père, elle pouvait parfaitement demander ce qu'elle voulait, et les serviteurs devaient obéir à la fille du Gouverneur... Fière de voir qu'Estrella partait aussitôt vers les cuisines, un grand sourire victorieux illumina son doux visage de porcelaine. Elle avait beau être une petite aristocrate, elle n'en était pas moins effrontée et la ruse ne lui manquait pas pour son jeune âge…

Alors sitôt que plus personne ne pouvait la voir.., elle se leva d'un bond de sa chaise, enfin libre, et se dirigea aussitôt vers la bibliothèque qui comprenait les ouvrages sur les pays, la géographie, les histoires de marins, de légendes, tout ce qui pouvait l'aider dans sa recherche… Très vite, un livre attira son attention et elle s'en saisit avec curiosité. Le livre parlait visiblement des Caraïbes, une contrée lointaine dont elle connaissait juste le nom, sans vraiment savoir où c'était. Probablement avait-elle entendu ce nom de la bouche même de son père, en discussion avec des soldats, mais elle ne savait qu'une chose c'était qu'il s'agissait d'un lieu fort loin d'ici et elle se demandait à quoi cela pouvait ben ressembler. Avec une immense curiosité elle feuilleta le livre, jusqu'à tomber sur une illustration dessinée par un de ceux qui avait eu la chance de s'y rendre. L'image laissa Elizabeth comme subjuguée. L'océan, à perte de vue. Des arbres et une végétation qu'elle ne connaissait pas, une architecture qui n'avait rien de commun avec celle de Londres et des navires majestueux… En une seconde l'esprit rêveur d'Elizabeth imagina la même image en couleur, et c'était si beau, il avait l'air de faire si beau, il avait l'air de faire chaud, c'était ce qui ressortait de l'image très bien illustrée, les gens étaient vêtus différemment dans les rues, il n'y avait pas de pluie…

La fillette resta rêveuse devant ce paysage si diffèrent des rues et des jardins de sa ville natale. Et si ce dessinateur était parvenu à aller dans ce mystérieux endroit, alors elle irait elle aussi, un jour.

Cependant, une chose la chiffonnait. L'endroit était très beau, certes, mais était-ce une contrée d'aventures ? Y avait-il là-bas des choses à voir, à découvrir, des choses différentes de ce qu'elle vivait ici au quotidien ?

Elizabeth tourna alors la page, se plongeant un peu plus dans le livre, et tomba alors sur une page qui parlait de piraterie. La piraterie… Elizabeth en avait toujours entendu parler, mais elle n'avait jamais pu en parler elle-même avec son père ni avec quiconque. La piraterie était toujours décrite comme quelque chose d'horrible, mais du peu qu'elle en savait, les gens qui faisait cela naviguaient sur les mers et devaient donc vivre plein d'aventures et connaitre tant de choses, tant de pays et de merveilles… Elle était fascinée, ne se préoccupant guère du côté pourtant bien sombre contre lequel son père l'avait mis en garde en coupant court à la discussion qu'elle avait tenté d'engager en lui avouant vouloir en savoir plus sur les pirates.

De plus en plus intéressée, la fillette lue d'un trait toute la page, qui racontait que les Caraïbes étaient le lieu où il y avait sans nul doute le plus de pirates au monde. Puis, la seconde page, qui elle parlait d'un du plus célèbre d'entre eux, un certain Jack Sparrow, un pirate aventurier connu au-delà des Caraïbes et détenteurs de plusieurs exploits qu'on lui attribuait. Elizabeth passa sur le fait que ce pirate était aussi le plus recherché de la région et qu'il était un hors-la-loi notoire. Elle s'en moquait : elle avait trouvé le pays de ses rêves. Il y avait là-bas tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour vivre une très grande aventure.

Entendant Estrella revenir enfin avec le verre d'eau, Elizabeth ne mis que quelques secondes à ranger le livre, et bondir vers sa chaise sur laquelle la servante la retrouva bientôt, occupée sagement à lire un ouvrage historique.

« _Le dîner sera bientôt servie mademoiselle, nous allons devoir partir afin de que vous puissiez prendre votre bain._ » annonça la domestique.

Elizabeth lui adressa un grand sourire. Les journées allaient lui sembler désormais bien moins monotones : maintenant, elle savait que son rêve existait. Un jour, elle irait là-bas. Elle apprendrait tout ce qu'il faut sur les Caraïbes, sur les pirates, sur ce célèbre capitaine qui était probablement un très grand héros. Elle apprendrait ensuite à naviguer.

« _Puis, un jour, j'irai faire de la piraterie avec Jack Sparrow dans les Caraïbes_ » décida t'elle innocemment avant de quitter la pièce. Son rêve d'aventures pouvait commencer…


End file.
